The Pony Games
by CaptainVinyl
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle and her friends are thrown into an arena to fight to the death. Will anyone survive? Sorry, but, alas, this story is sort of... dead. Yet, if someone is willing to take over, then, hey, be my guest. Just send me a PM and I'll get you what you need.


The Pony Games by fluttermedicfanfics

**The Pony Games**

**Chapter 1**

Every year, from the 12 Districts of Equestria, 1 stallion and 1 mare are selected to compete in The Pony Games. 24 Ponies go in, and only 1 comes out.

* * *

><p>My name is Twilight Sparkle, I live in Equestria in District 12. Today is the reaping, or other wise known as the picking of the tributes to go to The Pony Games. Today is always the day that everypony dreads, because if your picked to go to The Pony Games, it almost always meant certain death. I have never been chosen for District 12 as a tribute, but not many people who come from here into the games come back.<p>

I live with a mare named Scootaloo, who's parents I have no clue what happened to. She's an energetic little one she is, but this year was the first year that her name was put into the drawing to be a tribute in The Pony Games, and well... I think that was affecting her, for she was not as energetic as normal.

* * *

><p>Everypony is required to attend the reaping, unless they want to be murdered... Which doesn't really sound fun to me, so I think we're better off going. Scootaloo was lying on her bed, with her Rainbow Dash plushie (Kinda strange because I knew her) freaking out. Can't say I blame her, while she only has her name in the drawing only once, I have my name in 20 times, she should be fine. Well, I better stop talking to myself, the reaping's in about 20 minutes, don't wanna be late!<p>

**Later, at the Reaping**

I'm freaking out. Scootaloo might not be able to make it without me. What happens if I get picked? What will happen if SHE gets picked? No, she won't get picked, her name is only in there once. It'll all be fine, no need to panic. I look at her with worried eyes as I say to myself "For gods sake, don't let it be her."

The mayor of District 12 walks out on stage along with one other pony, the announcer. The announcer calls the names, the announcer, is the one who takes the tributes away. The announcer walks up to the front of the stage, and says "Citizens of District 12, it is that time again. To pick one daring stallion, and one daring mare to compete in the 70th annual Pony Games"  
>I realize that I'm biting my lip as she says this, letting go of my bottom lip, I listen in as the announcer walks over to the orb containing many pieces of paper and she says "Like I always say, mares first." as she plucks one from the orb containing all the mares names. My heart is racing as she walks over to the podium and unfolds the slip of paper.<p>

"Scootaloo"

* * *

><p>"Oh no." I think as she begins her long walk up to the stage. No no no, this can't be happening, she only had her name in once! Crap, crap, crap! I gotta think of something fast. Without thinking I run up to Scootaloo, hugging her but only to be too late. Hardly being able to process what's going on, I yell out "I volunteer!" Everypony looks at me like I'm crazy, "I volunteer as tribute."<p>

Scootaloo hugs me as I walk up to the stage, tears in her eyes. "Be strong." I say to her as we are separated from each other. I walk up to the stage as ponies are whispering about me. I try to be strong, not show any sort of emotion, everypony knows that in District 12, The Pony Games meant almost certain death, but I stay strong. I walk up to the stage with a blank expression on my face, trying not to show fear, for that will be a sign of weakness, and weakness is the worst thing you can show in these games.

* * *

><p>I take my place on stage and the announcer goes over to the orb containing the names of all the stallions in District 12. She plucks out a name once again and begins to unfold it.<p>

"Topaz Blood" She says into the microphone. I feel as if I know this pony... this, "Topaz" but I don't know. We shake hooves and The Equestrian National Anthem plays. As it plays, I start to ask myself some questions, such as if I'm going to survive, what will Scootaloo do on her own? What happens if I do die? Hopefully I won't have to know what she will do on her own. As soon as the national anthem is over, we are wisked away to separate rooms in a tall building to say our final goodbyes to our family and friends. As I walk into my room, I see three chairs, one for me, and I assume the other two are for any family or friends.

The first one to come in is Scootaloo, she comes in with tears in her eyes and sniffling like there's no tomorrow. I hug her for a couple of minutes, saying nothing, finally we break from our hug. "I really appreciate what you did for me," she says "Don't die, I don't know what I would do on my own." She pauses and looks at me. "Don't worry," I say "I'll win the games and I'll be back for you." That seems to cheer her up a little because I see that a small smile appear on her face. "Time's up." Says the guard outside of the door. "Goodbye Twilight" She says for the last time. "Bye Scootaloo." I say as the door closes.

Next comes in the mayor of District 12, "Twilight, which one of these would you like to wear as a token from District 12?" He says as he holds out two pins, one being a pin of Princess Celestia in a ring holding an arrow in her mouth, and the other being what looked like an old earring. "Um, that one." I say as I point to the one with Celestia on it. It brings back so many memories, of Ponyville, of Equestria, of everything. "Time to go!" The guard says as the mayor walks out. "You too." He says after the mayor leaves. Well, it looks like it's time, time to go to The Pony Games.


End file.
